Pool Day
by shakespeare13
Summary: There is Robin Smexiness... And an awesome KF/Rob scene ONESHOT


**Disclaimer; if I own Young Justice there would be a lot more Robin/KF moments!**

""**=speech**

**( )**** =noises**

""**thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>SPLASH**)** The Flash was in his flamed swim shorts, when he did a cannonball into Justice Hall's pool! Aqua Man did laps underwater, Batman wore Robin swim trunks, and relaxed in a Batman inner tube, while Green Arrow in a green t-shirt and green swim trunks, was doing special flips and dives into the pool! Superman was in red, white, and blue swim shorts, as he floated aimlessly in the air above the pool on his back, Black Canary was in her black bikini, on a lawn chair, sun bathing with a tanning mirror on her chest.

The big doors slowly creaked open and the Young Justice gang walked in with their suntan lotion, towels in their hands and goggles that were dangling from their arms. Wally was wearing shorts that had mini lighting bolts on it that was very loose on him, Robin was wearing swim trunks that had black inning and red lining, and Supey was wearing short that was Hawaiian print that looked very small on him!

"Wow, look at this…" M'gann in her red with black stripped one piece looked around the area and watched as the superheroes turned to look at the teen team, Black Canary smiled and signaled M'gann and Artimis in her green polka dotted bikini to sit next to her in the lawn chairs next to her.

"Bye guys," Artimis and M'gann chuckled as they sprinted to their chairs and took a seat, as the boys went over to a table and set down their belongings.

The teen speedster put on his goggles," come on Rob… Supey… the last one in is a rotten egg," Wally laughed as he ran to the edge of the pool and did a cannonball. Robin looked at the pool and made sure Wally was out of the way; he sprinted to the edge of the pool and did a couple back flips before ending with a perfect cannon ball. Wally stared in amazement then he turned to look at Batman, he smiled at his prodigy before laying back and taking in the suns rays

"That was Awesome Rob…Rob? Oh well Come on Supey your turn," KF shouted as he stared at Robin that was still under water!

"Alright… but I might crack," the clone looked at the water menacingly.

Robin touched the bottom of the pool and shot up to the top of the water, as he sleeked his hair back out of his face," you aren't an actual egg Supey… it's just a metaphor." The red headed teen stared at his best friend in amazement and fascination until Robin turned and gave him a gentle toothy grin that showed his perfectly lined and ridiculously shiny white teeth!

The clone let out a sigh," alright here… I … go," he ran to the edge of the pool and did a very big cannon ball, Supey opened his eyes and saw that he was at the bottom of the half empty pool, he stood up and he looked around him and saw that KF and Robin were on the snack area's roof, Batman was tangled in his now deflated inner tube on the concrete! Green Arrow clung to an umbrella, Black Canary was stuck underneath a table and a chair, Aqua Man was on the concrete holding the pool noodle that he was once on before, while Superman still floated aimlessly above the pool. The man of steel looked around and saw his teammates and friends scattered everywhere," what going on here," he looked down to see his clone looking up with an "I'm sorry" smile on his face. Superman looked at Supey with a disagreeing glare," I knew you were the problem," he soughed as he floated to the side of the pool then strutted to the door and left.

The teen looked at his knees_…" he will never like me… never appreciate me or think twice about my mistakes_!" Robin climbed down of the roof and went to comfort his friend," its alright Supey… he can just misunderstand you… that doesn't mean we cant have a good time," Supey looked up into his friends brown comforting eyes, and smiled, Robin slowly got up then stretched out a friendly hand," come on if we fill the pool up we can go swimming again… but you better lay off the dives," Supey chuckled. He took the Boy wonder's hand and got up.

* * *

><p>As they finished filling up the pool they set the pool area back up.<p>

"No more cannon balls for you," Robin joked as the boys put on their goggles and waded at the end of the pool.

"All right… the pool is officially… ready for swimming," Wally yelled as he dived into the pool. He popped his head out of the water to hear laughter and snickers from Robin and Supey, "hey… what's so funny?"

Robin laughed, "You are…look," he pointed to KF's swim trunks that floated on the other side of the pool.

The red headed teen blushed then swam over and grabbed his shorts and struggled to get them back on.

Robin and Superboy laughed at the teen speedster as he swam their way, he laughed sarcastically and propped himself up to sit on the edge. As Rob laughed he looked into his eyes and saw this spark of joy, and laughter. "I'm going' to get a soda and some ice cream… you guys want some," Supey asked as he lazily got up.

"I'm good," Rob said enthusiastically.

"I'm fine."

He shrugged and walked away to the stand.

He looked into his eyes again and that time he stared back, he saw happiness, and laughter, and… something else… he couldn't figure it out.

"Ohm… Wally…," Robin whispered low so that no one could hear!

He looked around and saw that he was leaning about 1inch away from Robin's face! He backed away and started to stutter," I uh… didn't mean to get that close I was - I was just-," he was stopped by a soft hand that rubbed his cheek; he had a moment of shock when he saw it was Robin. He sat their eyes wide jaw-dropped motionless, Rob stared at him smiled then leaned in and kissed him,"_ His lips… I never knew they were so __soft_," Robin slowly pulled away. "Wally…?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL!<span> REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW<span>!**


End file.
